Skyhooks II (LMAoAT)/Transcript
This is a transcript for Skyhooks II (LMAoAT). Transcript - - - - everything is turned back, PB turns back to normal when she was *Princess Bubblegum: *Marceline: [Marceline catches PB *Princess Bubblegum: What happened? *Finn the Human: You're back to normal. *Princess Bubblegum: Ryan? *Prince Candy Ryan: You're okay, Bonnie. *Flame Princess: I'm okay as well. *Fern: Me too. *Princess Bubblegum: Ryan, I know you are my brother and I know like Meg loves you... [goes to Ryan and hug him I love you. *Prince Candy Ryan: I love you too, my sister. *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, brother. him on the cheek blushes *Prince Candy Ryan: I think you have something Starfire is nice. *Princess Bubblegum: Is it my voice is like her? *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. *Slime Princess: ??? *Jake the Dog: *Slime Princess: [ - *Ice King: [puts on his crown but one of the red jewels fell off *Finn the Human: You did it. She did it! [Everyone cheered as ??? *Lumpy Space Princess: [As for PB, *Prince Candy Ryan: B? You okay? *Princess Bubblegum: I'm fine. *Prince Candy Ryan: Cool. And I hope you didn't made me become a part of you when you were an Elemental. *Princess Bubblegum: I can't remember. *Prince Candy Ryan: I know. And you said while trying to turn Finn into candy. [mimics PB's voice Once you're Candy, You'll be part of me too. *Princess Bubblegum: - - - [ *Jake the Dog: screen Finn! *Finn the Human: Jake? Finn went to find Jake (in his true blue alien form), PCR and PB were watching while *Prince Candy Ryan: I hope your boyfriend looks for Jake. *Princess Bubblegum: I know. I hope you got a pony you can ride on. *Prince Candy Ryan: Really, you’re so kind. *Princess Bubblegum: Well, I guess you got Candy Elemental powers like me. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. *Princess Bubblegum: Meg still loves you, you know. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. I love you as my sister. *Princess Bubblegum: Oh? [giggles and PB kiss as brother and sister when they were blushing while everyone *Prince Candy Ryan: Oh. I know I remember Sari as my true sister. *Princess Bubblegum: ??? *Prince Candy Ryan: I know I hang out with the Dazzlings one time. *Princess Bubblegum: ??? *Prince Candy Ryan: I know. I know I could like my queen Elsa. *Princess Bubblegum: She must be a nice woman you like. [ *Flame Princess: *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: [So, PCR *Finn the Human: [ *Finn the Human: *Jake the Dog: [as a blue creature Hey, Buddy. *Finn the Human: *Jake the Dog: *Finn the Human: [In the Candy Kingdom, Ryan carries PB to her room *Prince Candy Ryan: So, Bon. You hope Sari is my sister? *Princess Bubblegum: [ *Prince Candy Ryan: I know. I hope I don’t sound to droll. sighs *Princess Bubblegum: I know. *Prince Candy Ryan: PB down *Princess Bubblegum: I got something. pulls out her doll *Princess Bubblegum: her doll You hope I can try to remember about being an Elemental. doll *Princess Bubblegum: [to her doll I know. smiles *Princess Bubblegum: ???, ?? PB sees some pictures of ?? *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: You wore Elsa's shoes. [Ryan blushes *Prince Candy Ryan: Who me? I would never. You wore Elsa's shoes? *Princess Bubblegum: Used to. blushes a little *Prince Candy Ryan: I know that if you like me, does Finn love you. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. *Prince Candy Ryan: And I do remember some adventures with Finn. And as Ryan F-Freeman, you used your candy curse and made me into a candy version of me called *Princess Bubblegum: gives PB a hug *Princess Bubblegum: You are so nice. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: I do remember you as a Candy Elemental. And I hope that I got the Candy element as a part of me. *Princess Bubblegum: You will. And you are a part of my heart too. smiles as she looks at a picture of Ryan and Princess Anna *Prince Candy Ryan: I see you like my friend who is Elsa's sister. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. And what did Anna call you when she loved you as a friend? *Prince Candy Ryan: Well. She called me... Prince Ryan of Arendelle. *Princess Bubblegum: Cool one. hugs her brother as he goes on his bed *Princess Bubblegum: You feeling comfy? *Prince Candy Ryan: Yes, my Candy Elemental sister. PB on the lips as his friend *Princess Bubblegum: Easy, Tiger. Ryan's cheek *Prince Candy Ryan: I guess you got Lady Rainicorn, Bon. Am I your friend? *Princess Bubblegum: As your normal self, yes. But as Prince Candy Ryan, you are my brother. *Prince Candy Ryan: I know. snuggles with him *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: You know. I know Ariel is my friend, is there any mermaids in this world? *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. Hopefully. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. And sis, when we first met, I know that you and I would rule the Candy Kingdom as *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: episode [[Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series] Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transformersprimfan